Enemy! My Love!
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Kau Musuhku! Tetapi Mengapa aku malah JATUH CINTA kepadamu? Summary GAJE! Capcus Ciinnn!
1. Chapter 1

**Enemy! My Love**

**{KyuMin FF YAOI}**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon {Lee Youngwoon/Kangin}

Park Jungsu {Lee Jungsu/Leeteuk (yeoja)}

Tan Hangeng {Cho Hangeng}

Kim Heechul {Cho Heechul (yeoja)}

EunHae and Yewook Couple

SEQUEL

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun Seetaaannnn! Berhenti kau! Atau kucincang-cincang dirimu!" Teriak sesosok Namja manis yg sedang mengejar Namja tampan yg kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan kelinci gendut! Sebelum kau mengganti PSP ku yg kemarin kau pecahkan!" Balas Kyuhyun sengit seraya menampilkan smirknya yg malah membuat sosok manis dibelakangnya yg ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin makin mempercepat laju larinya.

"Pokoknya kalau sampai buku tugasku itu kau rusakkan! Detik ini juga kau akan ku bunuh Cho!" Gumam Sungmin seraya mengatur nafasnya yg ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Namja evil yg malah asyik melambung-lambungkan buku tugas Sungmin ke udara.

"Yaaa! Kalau kau bisa kelinci gendut!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya mengedip-ngedipkan kedua kelopak obsidiannya.

"Kalian ini! Tidak bisa kah akur sehariiii saja!" Ucap Donghae yg diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yg juga ada di kantin kampus itu.

"Iya nich! Lama-lama nanti kalian jatuh cinta lho!" Goda Eunhyuk yg notabennya sebagai kekasih Donghae.

"Tidak akan!" Seru kompak KyuMin yg membuat keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aish jinja! Kenapa harus kita berdua yg cari kayu bakar sich!" Gumam Sungmin sebal sedangkan Namja tampan yg berada disampingnya malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya gak pa pa lah! Kan sekalian cuci mata?" Seru Kyuhyun senang yg membuat Sungmin cengo beberapa saat.

"Yak! Cuci mata apanya! Disini tidak ada apa2 kecuali pohon, semak dan dedaunan kering! Dan kemungkinan besar disini ada binatang buasnya lagi! Hiiii! Ngeri?" Umpat Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah! Penakut!" Desis Kyuhyun meremehkan yg membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei! Kelinci!" Seru Sungmin kegirangan, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sungmin berlari ke tempat dimana kelinci itu berada tanpa mengindahkan teriakan panik Kyuhyun.

"HEI! BERHENTI LEE SUNGMIN! DI SITU ADA JURANG! BERHEN_

"AAAAAA!

Teriakan kalut Kyuhyun terputus begitu saja dengan teriakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin dan bisa ia lihat bahwa Sungmin sedang berpegangan erat di akar yg muncul dari tanah. Disaat Kyuhyun akan mendekat ke arah Sungmin! Tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak gundukkan tanah yg gembur sehingga menyebabkannya tergelincir dan jatuh ke jurang yg sama dengan Sungmin. Akan tetapi tangan kanannya dengan cekatan meraih akar yg sedang dipegang erat oleh Sungmin, jadi posisinya Sungmin di atas dan Kyuhyun disamping Sungmin agak kebawah.

"Akarnya tidak akan kuat menahan kita berdua Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun yg melihat akar itu makin keluar dari tanah.

"Jadi! Maksudmu apa?" Gumam Sungmin khawatir

"Salah satu dari kita harus rela melepaskan tautan tangannya dari akar ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua foxynya penuh.

"Apa maksudmu Cho! Kau gila eoh!" Hardik Sungmin frustasi

"Aku akan lebih gila lagi kalau membiarkanmu jatuh ke jurang ini Sungminnie!"

"Aku akan melepaskan tautan tanganku dari akar ini?" Lanjut Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin makin menangis histeris.

"Akan kubunuh kau Cho! Jika kau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!"

"Silahkan kalau kau mau membunuhku Ming! Yg terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatanmu?"

"Persetan dengan keselamatanku! Kita akan mati berdua Cho! Itu lebih baik!"

"Ani! Tidak akan aku biarkan itu semua terjadi! Aku akan melepaskan akar ini sekarang!"

"ANDWEE! MATI KAU CHO! KALAU KAU BERANI MELEPASKAN AKAR INI DARI TANGANMU!"

"Sungminnie! Mianhae jika selama ini aku selalu membuatmu marah! Hal itu aku lakukan supaya kau terus memperhatikanku! Karena sebenarnya sejak di Senior High School dulu aku sudah menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadapmu! Akan tetapi aku begitu gugup, jika ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini! Aku takut nanti kau malah pergi dan menjauhiku! Jadi cara inilah yg aku lakukan, yaitu menjadi musuhmu! Supaya kau tetap selalu ada didekatku walaupun kau selalu menganggapku sebagai musuh! Akan tetapi itu lebih baik?" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar seraya menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

Genggaman telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun perlahan melonggar dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

"Hiks! Jebal Kyu! Jangan!"

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin! Berbahagialah!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya makin melebarkan genggamannya.

"ANDWE KYU! HIKS! ANDWE! TIDAK AKAN KU BALAS PERNYATAAN CINTAMU JIKA KAU TETAP MELEPASKAN AKAR INI!"

"KYU! JANGAN! HIKS! AKU MOHON KYU!"

SRET

GEDEBUG

"KYUUUUU! HIKS! PABBOYA CHO KYUHYUN! KEMBALI KYUU! AKU MOHON KEMBALI! HIKS,,,,HIKS,,,!"

Hehehe Sya kembali dengan FF terbaru dan terGaJe Chingudeulll!

Ini masih Sequel Chingu!

Klo mau diterusin atau enggak komen! Ok!

*Hug Chingudeul!*

RCL Ne :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Enemy! My Love**

**{KyuMin FF YAOI}**

Cast :** _Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_ Lee Sungmin_**

.

.

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon {Lee Youngwoon/Kangin}

Park Jungsu {Lee Jungsu/Leeteuk (yeoja)}

Tan Hangeng {Cho Hangeng}

Kim Heechul {Cho Heechul (yeoja)}

EunHae and Yewook Couple

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

^Chapter 1^

Kyuhyun POV

Hai Chingudeul! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku adalah mahasiswa dari SJ University, aku adalah anak tunggal dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Kehidupanku sangat menyenangkan sebelum ada seorang Namja yg seenaknya mengklaimku sebagai musuhnya! Sebut aja Sungmin. Ya! Dia adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yg menjadi musuhku sekaligus tetanggaku. Rumahku dan rumahnya bersampingan sampai-sampai kedua orang tuaku berteman baik dengan kedua orang tuanya, akan tetapi aku dengannya sama sekali tidak bisa akur. Pasti kalian penasaran kan seperti apa itu sosok Lee Sungmin! Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Sebenarnya Lee Sungmin itu tidak cocok jika disebut Namja karena parasnya itu kelewat manis,imut nan cantik! Sama sekali bukan paras dari seorang Namja kan?.

Kalau masalah sifat sich! Sebenarnya sifatnya tu, ramah, baik, perhatian, lembut, tetapi kalau sedang denganku semua sifat itu hilang dalam sekejap? Kalian pasti juga penasaran kenapa aku dengannya bisa bermusuhan? Baiklah ini ceritanya!

..

.

FLASHBACK ON

_Seorang Namja manis yg masih beseragam lengkap, seragam sekolah Senior High tanpa sengaja memasuki sebuah tempat yg ternyata adalah sebuah arena balap motor liar. Dapat dilihat kalau ditempat itu banyak Namja Tampan yg berpenampilan sedikit err berandal! Seketika nyali sang Namja manis menciut disaat yg bersamaan salah satu dari gerombolan Namja Tampan tapi berandal itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya Magnae dari sekelompok Namja itu! Karena dari penampilannya pun Namja Tampan yg menoleh kearahnya itu tidak seperti dengan yg lain!_

_Penampilannya berkesan manly dan keren, akan tetapi tatapan tajam dari Namja itu membuat sang Namja manis semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Hey Kyu! Sedang lihat apa sich!" Tanya Yunho salah satu Namja tampan berandal tadi._

"_Itu! Hyung lihat!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Namja manis yg masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Sepertinya Namja!" Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Namja manis yg yg ada dihadapannya ini. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Namja yg dihadapannya ini dan menegakkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Smirk menakutkan pun keluar dari kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun setelah melihat paras dari Namja yg dihadapannya ini._

"_WOW! Manis sekali! Kau ini Namja jadi-jadian ya!" Seru Kyuhyun yg langsung membuat Namja manis itu menampik tangan Kyuhyun kasar dari dagunya._

"_Jaga ucapanmu! Aku ini Namja asli!" Seru Namja manis yg membuat Kyuhyun dan semua orang yg ada ditempat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Hahaha! Namja dari mananya eoh!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya melihat Namja manis dengan tatapan meledeknya._

"_Ini lihatlah! Aku tidak punya payudara seperti yeoja!" Teriak sang Namja manis kalut._

"_Ckckck! Itu bukti yg sangat tidak akurat! Sekarang banyak yeoja yg berpayudara kecil seperti itu!" Sang Namja manis pun langsung membelalakkan kedua manik foxynya penuh, sungguh ekspresi yg sangat menggemaskan bagi orang yg melihatnya tak terkecuali semua yg ada di arena itu._

"_Aish! Lalu mau mu apa?" Bentak sang Namja manis yg membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk mesumnya seketika. Kedua manik obsidiannya melirik name tag yg ada di saku bagian kiri sang Namja manis. __**"Lee Sungmin nama yg manis!"**__ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati._

"_Buka celanamu Lee Sungmin-ssi!" Desis Kyuhyun datar seraya menatap Namja manis yg ternyata bernama Sungmin mesum._

"_Dasar saeng kurang ajar!" Teriak Sungmin tajam, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin heran karena perkataan Sungmin barusan._

"_Wae kau kaget eoh! Aku ini sunbemu! Kau murid baru kelas VIII A itu kan!" Gumam Sungmin yg langsung membuat Kyuhyun kaget._

"_Dari mana kau tahu!" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik_

"_Tidak penting aku tau darimana yg terpenting mulai sekarang kau adalah musuhku Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin seraya meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya._

_Puk! "Hey! Bro! Sudahlah tidak perlu diurusi Namja cantik tadi! Pertandingan mau dimulai!" Ucap Changmin setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yg sedang memerhatikan langkah Sungmin meninggalkan area ini._

_Kyuhyun pun mulai mengenakan helmnya serta menyalakan mesin Ducati merahnya._

_Brrmm,,,Brrmm_

"_Yakin kau malam ini menang lagi Cho!" Ucap Seungri sinis yg dibalas dengan smirk tajam Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah!" _

_ONE_

_TWO_

_THREE_

_Dan perlombaanpun dimulai._

FLASHBACK OFF

Dari situlah permusuhan kita dimulai karena aku sempat melecehkan gendernya! Mau tahu salah satu rahasiaku! Ssssttt! Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Sebenarnya aku tuh! Dugh Aw!

Kyuhyun POV END

...

..

.

"Dugh Aw!" Erang Kyuhyun seraya memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ups! Mian! Aku tidak tahu jika disana ada orang" Sesal sang Namja manis Lee Sungmin seraya menampilkan cengiran kelincinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yg menjadi korban keganasan kemucing yg tadi Sungmin lempar tanpa disengaja atau disengaja masuk ke jendelanya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal seraya melempar kembali kemucing itu ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau! Bisa tidak sich! Sehari saja tidak membuatku sebal!" Ketus Kyuhyun yg ditanggapi angin lalu oleh Sungmin.

"Hm! Oh ya! Bukannya tadi aku disuruh Eomma untuk membeli garam ya?" Gumam Sungmin seraya menutup jendela itu kembali tanpa mengindahkan Kyuhyun yg masih stand by dihadapannya.

"Aish! Jinja! Dasar Namja aneh!" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di bed empuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnn! Saatnya makan malam!" Teriak Cho Heechul Eomma Kyuhyun nyaring dari arah meja makan.

"Ne Eomma!" Balas teriak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari acara rebahannya menuju jendela dan menutupnya! Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan.

.

.

.

Ting ting! Suara dentingan sendok,garpu dengan piring bersahut-sahutan di ruang meja makan keluarga Cho. Sang Eomma yg merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini pun akhirnya membuka suatu percakapan dengan anak dan suaminya.

"Ehem" dehem Heechul sedikit keras yg membuat kedua Namja Tampan beda umur itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm! Kyu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" tanya Heechul menggebu-gebu yg membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola obsidiannya malas.

"Sudahlah Eomma! Tidak usah membahas Namja itu lagi" ketus Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan meja makan dengan tidak sopannya, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ketidak sopaan anak semata wayangnya barusan. Mereka sudah cukup sering melihat hal itu.

"Hhhh! Kenapa mereka tu gak bisa akur-akur sich!" dengus Heechul lelah yg ditanggapi suaminya dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Kau tenang saja yeobo? Suatu hari nanti mereka akan akur! Dan mungkin malah melebihi akur?" seru Hageng seraya menampilkan smirknya, sedangkan sang istri yg melihat kelakuan suaminya ini hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Ceklek! Brugh! Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Sizenya ini, kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan intens. Pikirannya tiba2 melayang ke wajah manis sosok Namja yg bernama Lee Sungmin musuh bebuyutannya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat guna mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Aih! Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar mengantuk!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke kepalanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi yg sangat cerah membuat semua orang yg akan menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan senang hati, sama halnya dengan seorang Namja cantik nan manis yg sedang asyik bersenandung ria dari lagu yg didengarnya melalui earphone yg menancap indah di kedua telinga mungilnya, Lee Sungmin nama dari Namja cantik nan manis itu yg kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang kampusnya.

"Hyuuuuuuuunggggg!" teriak duo wek wek yg bisa kita sebut Eeunrye couple/ Eunhyuk dan Ryewook berlari cepat ke arah Sungmin dan Brugh! Mereka memeluk Sungmin erat sampai-sampai tubuhnya sempat terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Kalian nich kenapa sich!" umpat Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukan dari kedua saeng ajaibnya ini.

"Hehehe! Kita hanya rindu padamu Hyung!" cengir Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Lalu! Namjachingu possesive kalian dimana? Kok aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi?" gumam lembut Sungmin seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri guna mencari kedua Namja yg baru saja disebutkan.

"Mereka ada dikantin Hyung!" Ucap Eunhyuk seraya menarik Sungmin tuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" teriak Sungmin yg dianggap angin lalu oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke Ryewook yg ditanggapi dengan angkatan bahu. Sungmin hanya bisa menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dengan rasa dongkol.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" seru Donghae semangat yg membuat Kyuhyun seketika menekuk wajah tampannya, melihat hal itu kedua Namja tampan yg ada dihadapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas prihatin.

"Sabar ya Kyu! Aku yakin ini semua pasti akan cepat selesai!" seru Yesung menyemangati yg dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Yak! Ternyata kalian membawaku kesini!" teriak Sungmin yg membuat ketiga Namja tampan yg sedang asyik berduduk ria menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

"Katanya tadi Hyung mau bertemu mereka" tunjuk Ryewook dengan dagunya ke meja ketiga Namja tampan tadi, kedua manik foxy indahnya mengarah ke tempat tunjukkan wokkie tadi. Seketika Sungmin menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah meja lain guna menghindari meja yg diduduki ketiga Namja tampan tadi.

"Wae! Hyung?" gumam Eunhyuk yg dibalas dengan angkatan bahu cuek Sungmin.

"Hhhh! Sudahlah Hyung! Ayo!" seru Ryewook dengan menggeret paksa Sungmin menuju meja yg sedari tadi ditempati ketiga Namja ini.

"Duduklah Hyung" perintah Donghae yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya.

"Mwo! Aku tidak salah dengar eoh! Kau menyuruhku duduk dengan serigala aneh ini!" seru Sungmin tidak terima yg membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan gamenya seketika.

"Apa hakmu mengataiku seperti itu Kelinci gendut!" ketus Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Wae! Kau tidak terima eoh! Bukannya itu kenyataan dan satu lagi! Aku tidak GENDUT ini namanya BERISI pabbo!" hentak Sungmin keras seraya menunjuk-nunjuk badannya yg membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Yg seharusnya di panggil pabbo itu kau kelinci gendut!" ucap telak Kyuhyun

"Yak-! Berhenti memanggilku kelinci gendut! Serigala aneh!" bentak Sungmin tidak terima

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" geram Kyuhyun

"Kalau aku tidak mau!" tantang Sungmin

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu ke-lin-ci GENDUT!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menekankan kata yg berada di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Geram KyuMin seraya menunjuk satu sama lain, sedangkan keempat Namja sahabatnya mulai jengah dengan pemandangan rutin mereka ini.

"Kalian ini! Tidak bisa kah akur sehariiii saja! Ucap Donghae yg diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yg juga ada di kantin kampus itu.

"TIDAK BISA!" bentak KyuMin kompak

"Iya nich! Lama-lama nanti kalian jatuh cinta lho! Goda Eunhyuk yg notabennya sebagai kekasih Donghae.

"Tidak akan! Seru kompak KyuMin yg membuat keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di kantin kampus tadi tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melewati kelas Sungmin, dilihatnya kelas itu dan satu kata yg terucap dari kedua belah bibir tebal itu. "Sepi" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul secara spontan di otak jeniusnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna memastikan bahwa disini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun sedikit mengendap disaat memasuki ruang kelas kosong Sungmin. "Sepertinya mereka sedang praktek!" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya menampilkan smirk liciknya menuju bangku Sungmin. Setelah apa yg ia lakukan dengan bangku Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kelas itu dengan hati yg bahagia. Senyum manis terukir indahnya beberapa saat saja, karena indra pendengarannya menangkap sosok Namja cantik nan manis yg ia kerjain sedang memasuki kelasnya.

;

;

;

KYUHYUN POV

"Yes! Akhirnya ia masuk dalam kelasnya juga!" gumamku penuh kemenangan seraya menatap langkahnya dari luar jendela.

"Hana dul set! Choooo Kyuhyuuuunnnn! Teriakknya mengekakkan yg membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut. "Rasakan itu Cho Kyuhyun dilawan!"

'

'

TBC

''

Hehe :)

Adakah yg kangen dngan Author?

Reader : Tidak ada!"

Ya sudahlah klo tidak ada hiks*nangis di pojokan*

Author membawa FF baru nie!

Rippyu ne :)

Sampai ktemu di Chap depan!


	3. Chapter 3

Enemy! My Love

{KyuMin FF YAOI}

Cast : _**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_** Lee Sungmin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon {Lee Youngwoon/Kangin}

Park Jungsu {Lee Jungsu/Leeteuk (yeoja)}

Tan Hangeng {Cho Hangeng}

Kim Heechul {Cho Heechul (yeoja)}

EunHae and Yewook Couple

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

''

''

Chapter 02

NORMAL POV

"Choooo Kyuhyuuuunnnn!" teriak Sungmin menggema, membuat sosok namja tampan yang ada di depan kelas Sungmin terkikik-kikik seraya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aish! Dasar serigala setan! Masak tempat dudukku ditempeli permen karet sich! Banyak lagi!" sungut Sungmin marah.

"Sekarang aku harus mencarinya! Aku yakin perbuatan gila ini adalah perbuatannya!" geram Sungmin seraya menghentakkan langkahnya menuju pintu kelasnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelas itu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkannya dengan memasang gaya se-cool mungkin. Kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin menangkap letak keberadaan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun dan membalik paksa tubuh jakung Kyuhyun hingga menghadapnya.

"Hey! Serigala setan! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini hm!" desis Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan lirikan malas Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu kelinci gendut! Emangnya aku melakukan apa" ucap Kyuhyun malas, jari-jemarinya masih asik di layar PSP yang ia pegang.

"Dasar! Jangan sok tidak tahu Cho!" bentak Sungmin tepat ke arah Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun mempause sejenak gamenya.

"Hey! Aku tidak tuli nona! Jadi tidak usah begitu kenapa?" jawaban enteng Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin makin mendidih dengan kesabaran yang ia punya. Sungmin mencoba menjawab pelan ocehan gila Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku namja ingat itu!" desis Sungmin pelan, akan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Oh! Maaf tadi aku keceplosan dan urusan kita sudah selesai jadi silahkan minggir aku mau lewat!" seru Kyuhyun sinis yang membuat Sungmin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya guna meredam emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"Apa kamu bilang! Sudah selesai! Hah! Mimpi aja kau serigala setan! Urusan kita sama sekali belum selesai!" Geram Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi

"Apa sich! Emangnya kita punya urusan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat

"Kenapa kau menempeli permen karet di bangkuku Hah! Kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali!" umpat Sungmin

"Kenapa kau menuduhku" balas Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak terima

"Kau! Jangan banyak alasan Cho! Siapa lagi orang yang suka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu jika bukan dirimu!" ejek Sungmin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun

"Heh! Emangnya aku doang yang suka dengan hal-hal bodoh itu! Bukannya kau malah lebih suka hal-hal itu dibanding denganku Lee!" hardik Kyuhyun seraya menatap kedua manik foxy yang sedang menatapnya layang dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab!" seru Sungmin lantang

"Apa yang harus aku tanggungjawabi! Aku merasa tidak pernah menghamilimu!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Sungmin keras, hancur sudah kesabarannya sekarang ia sudah diselimuti oleh aura kemarahan.

"Aish! Cemprang sekali sich suaramu! Kau_

"Tidak usah banyak bacot! Kau mengaku lhah, atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga disini! Potong Sungmin sadis, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah dipenuhi oleh aura kemarahan berinisiatif mengakhiri sandiwaranya. Karena walaupun Namja ini mempunyai paras cantik nan manis layaknya yeoja tapi ia adalah ahli matrial arts! Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mati konyol hanya karena pukulan dari musuhnya! Bisa-bisa harga dirinya langsung turun drastis.

"Ok! Ok! Aku mengaku! So! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" seru Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan, melihat itu Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan mulai berpikir.

"Hm...bersihkan bangkuku! Sekarang!" ucap Sungmin lantang yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua obsidiannya tidak terima.

"Mwo! Aku! Membersihkan bangkumu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dan Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik suasana hening menyelimuti kedua Namja beda paras itu, tapi tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal yang membuat Namja satunya lagi melihatnya dengan merinding.

"Eh! Kau kenapa serigala?" Sungmin merinding ketika melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah beberapa detik lalu terdiam. Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun kerasupan, tapi apakah seorang setan bisa dirasupi setan? Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Sungmin sekarang.

"Hahahahaha...hahahahaha...kau! kau lucu sekali kelinci gendut! Masak aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun Namja tampan, kaya nan jenius ini harus membersihkan bangku jelekmu itu! Bisa jatuh harga diriku! Hahahaha! Sungmin pun langsung membulatkan kedua foxy kelincinya dan beranjak menampar pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

PLAK!

Seketika Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi merahnya yang masih terasa panas dan perih. Sungguh tamparan Sungmin di pipinya ini sangatlah keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin-ssi!" tatapan Kyuhyun begitu tajam seakan-akan ia akan memakan Namja cantik nan manis yg ada di hadapannya ini, sedangkan Sungmin malah menunjukkan smirknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sadar eoh! Aku kira tadi kau gila atau kerasupan ya jadinya aku tampar!" ucap enteng Sungmin seraya menunjukkan wajah tidak berdosanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya menatap nyalang, Sungmin sempat takut dengan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun akan tetapi ego dirinya tidak membenarkan hal itu, Sungmin akhirnya balas menatap nyalang Kyuhyun.

"Apa!"

"Kau mau kubunuh eoh!" ungkap Kyuhyun seraya lebih mendekat ke Sungmin

"Seharusnya aku yg membunuhmu Cho! Kau sudah menempeli permen karet bekas di bangkuku! Akan tetapi kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" bentak Sungmin seraya mendorong dada dan kedua bahu Kyuhyun yg masih kekeuh mendekat kearahnya

"Itu hanya mimpi Lee! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membersihkan bangku jelekmu itu!" Kyuhyun menatap kedua foxy indah di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti yg membuat jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal

"Akan ku bunuh kau Cho!" teriak Sungmin menggema dilorong tempat kelasnya berada, sampai-sampai dosen BP yg sedang keliling memeriksa kelas-kelas menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa! Membunuh cicak aja tidak sanggup apalagi membunuh orang!" ejek Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin geram kembali.

"Baik! Kalau itu maumu akan aku laksanakan!" tegas Sungmin, dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong jauh tubuh jakung Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tiba-tiba Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang tubuh jakungnya. Setelah hitungan ketiga Sungmin telah siap tuk memukul perut Kyuhyun dengan kaki kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi disaat Sungmin mau mengayunkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan melengking yg bergema di lorong itu mengalihkan perhatian satu sama lain menjadi hanya ke arah sumber suara.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika membulat penuh ketika dilihatnya siapa pemilik suara yg begitu melengking yg seenak jidatnya mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. KyuMin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam disaat dosen itu melangkah ke arahnya

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin! Kalian tahu kan apa akibatnya!" desis dosen itu menahan marah.

"Mati aku!" gumam KyuMin bersamaan

TBC

.

.

.

Hehe,,,,pendek ya?

Reader : Sangat!"

Hehe,,,mian! FF ini memang pendek, tpi kmungkinan Chap depan Lebih panjang dri ini!

So! Rippyuu! Ne!

SARANGHAE :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enemy! My Love**_

_**{KyuMin FF YAOI}**_

Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

.

.

Other Cast : Kim Youngwoon {Lee Youngwoon/Kangin}

Park Jungsu {Lee Jungsu/Leeteuk (yeoja)}

Tan Hangeng {Cho Hangeng}

Kim Heechul {Cho Heechul (yeoja)}

EunHae and Yewook Couple

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

.

*Chapter 3*

..

.

Sret! Brak! Brugh!

"Argh! Pinggangku terasa mau patah!" sosok Namja cantik yg kita ketahui bernama Sungmin sedang asyik memegangi pinggangnya setelah ia merapikan semua barang-barang bekas yg ada di gudang kampus yg tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Sedangkan, Namja tampan yg sedang memindahkan bubu-buku usang itu ke dalam lemari memerhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Lebay,,,,lebay,,,,! Katanya ahli matrial arts! Gitu aja ngeluh!"

Brak! "Diam kau serigala setan! Memangnya siapa yg membuatku seperti ini,eoh!" geram Sungmin setelah melemparkan salah satu barang bekas ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin malas serta menampilkan smirknya.

"Lagian! Siapa suruh kau tadi mau menendangku!" bela Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hey! Serigala! Bukannya tadi kau yg menyuruhku tuk membunuhmu, eoh! Jangan pura-pura lupa!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam yg malah membuat dirinya semakin menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. _"Nie Namja kalau tidak bisa pasang muka sangar! Enggak usah maksa'in lhah! Lihatlah! Bukannya malah menakutkan justru malah menggemaskan! Aish!" _gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tentang sang musuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, eoh! Tidak bisakah kau itu intropeksi diri! Jangan selalu menyalahkan orang!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan buku usang yg sejak dari tadi ia tumpuk ke almari, ia tidak menghiraukan sang Namja cantik dibelakangnya yg sedang mengatur deru nafasnya yg mulai memburu karena emosi.

"Hei serigala! Kau ini manusia atau setan sich! Yg seharusnya intropeksi diri itu kau! Bukan aku! Karena pokok permasalahannya itu berasal dari kau!" Sungmin melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun yg sekarang menatapnya tidak terima. _"Aish! Sekarang aku yakin kalau Namja yg ada dihadapanku ini adalah jelmaan dari setan neraka paling dasar" _gumam Sungmin dalam hati serta menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Kau harusnya berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara! Kau harusnya berpikir kenapa aku melakukan hal itu!" bela Kyuhyun, jari panjangnya menyentil dahi Sungmin keras sehingga Sungmin sempat mengaduh pelan.

.

.

Runtuhlah sudah benteng kesabaran Sungmin, dengan sigap Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat lagi ke Kyuhyun guna menonjok wajah soknya itu. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, disaat Sungmin melangkah mendekat ke Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya tersandung sebuah barang bekas yg tadi sempat Sungmin lemparkan ke Kyuhyun. Otomatis tubuhnya langsung terhuyung ke depan dan menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sret! Akh! Brugh! Cup! Tanpa di duga bibir lembut Sungmin mendarat indah di atas bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

.

Deg

.

Semburat pink telah tersebar indah di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, kedua foxy indahnya mengerjap gelisah tak tentu arah! Sedangkan Namja tampan yg ada di bawahnya asyik mengatur detak jantung yg menggila karena bibir lembut manis Sungmin. Setelah beberapa menit mereka tertegun dengan keindahan wajah masing-masnig, akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"A~a-nu...gu-gudang ini su-sudah rapi kan! K-k-kalau begitu! A-a-a! Aish! A-aku pulang!" ucap gugup Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya kikuk menuju pintu keluar gudang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap lembut punggung Sungmin yg sudah menghilang di balik pintu gudang itu. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya seraya perlahan merasakan manis lembutnya bibir plum Sungmin yg masih begitu ketara. Lengkungan indahpun tercipta dari kedua bibir tebal merahnya disaat mengingat raut wajah Namja canik yg selama ini menjadi musuhnya. "Manis"

.

.

.

Ceklek! Brak! "Aku pulang!" Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju anak tangga yg menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Sudah pulang nak!" tegur Kangin Appa Sungmin yg sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu, mendengar teguran dari sang Appa tercinta Sungmin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis walau terpaksa.

"Ne, Appa! Mana Eomma?" tanya Sungmin setelah kedua manik foxynya tidak menemukan sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum malaikatnya yg sangat ia rindukan.

"Di dapur Changi!" teriak Leeteuk Eomma Sungmin, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sungmin langsung melesatkan dirinya ke dapur guna memeluk Eommanya yg sangat ia rindukan dan mungkin Sungmin akan sedikit curhat mengenai masalahnya dengan si serigala tadi sore di gudang.

Grep! "Eomma" Sungmin memeluk pinggang ramping Eommanya dari belakang, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah aegyo putra manisnya.

"Ada apa, hm!" tanya kalem Leetuek seraya mengelus surai lembut putranya.

"Eomma! Orang jatuh cinta itu kayak apa sich!" karena mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya Leeteuk langsung tertawa geli yg membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Eomma!" manja Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan mulus Eommanya, Leeteuk yg mendengar sang anak merajuk dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya.

"Anak Eomma sedang jatuh cinta, eoh!" gumam Leeteuk lembut seraya merapikan anak poni yg menutupi kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin.

"Siapa yg jatuh cinta Eomma! Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana tanda-tandanya!" gumam Sungmin lirih seraya menyembunyikan rona merah yg dengan cepatnya menyebar ke seluruh pipi chubby mulusnya. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat semburat pink yg tersebar di kedua pipi chubby anaknya.

"Nanti akan Eomma ceritakan, setelah kau mandi dan berganti baju!" ucap Leeteuk lembut seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke arah anak tangga, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa merengut tak suka seraya menghentakkan langkahnya di setiap anak tangga yg ia lalui.

.

.

"Ada apa?" heran Kangin setelah melihat wajah tak suka putranya karena Eommanya. Leeteuk menghampiri sang suami seraya tersenyum. "Anak kita mulai jatuh cinta yeobo!" girang Leeteuk yg di tanggapi dengan senyuman lembut dari sang suami.

"Dengan siapa, eoh?" Kangin sungguh penasaran siapa orang yg bisa menaklukan hati anaknya yg terkenal ramah tapi begitu tertutup itu.

"Sepertinya musuhnya sendiri?"

"Mwo! Maksudmu Kyuhyun!" sungguh Kangin begitu kaget dengan apa yg di katakan dengan istrinya, dia tidak menyangka kalau si Tom and Jerry bisa jatuh ke dalam naungan cinta seperti ini.

"Apa kau yakin, yeobo?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" senyum Leeteuk merekah indah bila membayangkan anak dari sahabat baiknya akan menjalin cinta dengan anaknya, dengan begini persahabatannya akan semakin terjalin erat.

.

.

.

Tok,,,,tok,,,tok,,,

' '

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau di dalam nak!" panggil Heechul sedikit keras setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Ne! Eomma! Waeyo?" balas Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar seraya menuju ke pintu kamarnya guna membukakan pintu kamarnya supaya Eommanya bisa masuk.

Ceklek! Pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan yeoja paruh baya yg masih terlihat cantik di usianya yg sudah sangat matang ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau mau makan Eomma sudah siapkan makanannya di meja nanti kalau dingin kamu panaskan di microwave ne! Eomma mau keluar dengan Eomma Sungmin sebentar otte!"

"Ne Eomma! Hati-hati!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Heechul meninggalkan anaknya yg masih mematung di depan kamarnya sendiri, sedari tadi ada sesuatu yg mengganjal hati beserta pikirannya sehingga ia tidak bernafsu lagi bercinta dengan kekasih hatinya (PSP). "Aish! Kenapa sedari tadi pikiranku melayang terus ke peristiwa ciuman tidak sengaja tadi,eoh!"

"Argh!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-ngacak surai caramelnya. "Haish! Lebih baik aku menelpon si ikan nemo ah!"

Pip,,,pip,,,pip,,

Tuut,,,tuut,,,tuut,,,

"..."

"Nado, hyung! Kau dimana?

"..."

"Enggak dimarahi sama your darling monkey,hyung?

"..."

"Ooooh! Baiklah aku akan kesana! Hyung jangan kemana-mana! Otte!"

"..."

"Ada sesuatu yg harus aku bicarain sama Hyung dan Namjachingumu!"

"..."

"Disana aja Hyung!"

"..."

"Ne! Baiklah! Bye!"

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Donghae sebentar Kyuhyun langsung mengambil jaket dan kontak mobil Audinya guna menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan musik yg begitu memekakkan telinga menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menari ke kanan ke kiri guna mencari kedua sahabatnya yg terkenal mesum. Cahaya lampu yg remang-remang serta berkedip-kedip mengganggu fokus obsidian Kyuhyun dalam mencari kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah selama hampir 15 menit ia mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun berputar malas tat kala mengetahui acara apa yg dilakukan kedua Hyungnya ini.

.

.

"Ekhem! Aku sudah datang! Jadi hentikan acara bercumbu kalian!" ucap dingin Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di depan pasangan mesum ini. Donghae yg mampu mendengar suara dingin Kyuhyun memutuskan mengakhiri acara bercumbunya dengan sang Namjachingu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eh! Kau sudah datang Kyu!" cengir Donghae yg dibalas dengan tatapan malas Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau memesan minuman apa Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya membenarkan letak kemejanya yg sempat amburadul karena kegiatannya tadi.

"Wine saja!" kedua obsidian Kyuhyun menatap nyalang kepada yeoja-yeoja centil yg mau mendekatinya, akan tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh yeoja-yeoja genit itu.

"Aish Hyung! Kalian berdua ini gay! Tetapi mengapa memilih Bar ini! Bukannya memilih Bar Gay!" umpat Kyuhyun yg mulai tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yg mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Bukannya kau normal Kyu! Seharusnya kau suka didatangi yeoja-yeoja sexy nan cantik seperti mereka?" sindir Donghae yg membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Iya! Aku memang normal ko'! aku tidak gay seperti kalian!" tegas Kyuhyun seraya mencoba merengkuh pinggang ramping yeoja sexy yg sedari tadi mengganggunya di pangkuannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terganggu Kyu!" desis Eunhyuk yg malah menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yg terganggu! Aku tidak terganggu!" ketus Kyuhyun

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengumpat!" kejar Donghae yg membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam seketika, didorongnya tubuh yeoja sexy yg ada dipangkuannya hingga tersungkur di lantai Bar ini, lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menapakkan aura yg sangat kelam. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja genit yg tadi tidak menghiraukan tatapan nyalang Kyuhyun sekarang malah ketakutan. Tidak jauh beda dengan pasangan EunHae yg ada dihadapannya ini. Mereka pun saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain guna menetralisir rasa takut yg mereka alami. Mereka salah jika membuat setan yg sedang tidur nyenyak di diri Kyuhyun terbangun.

.

"Ya aku gay! PUAS! Dan untuk kalian!" tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat ke arah para yeoja genit yg ada dihadapannya pas.

"Sekali lagi menyentuhku bahkan sampai berani-beraninya menggodaku! Jangan harap kalian bisa bertemu dengan hari esok lagi!" kata dingin Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Bar laknat itu.

"Sayang ya! Ternyata dia gay!"

"Iya! Padahal tampan!"

"Huufftt! Pupus sudah harapanku tuk menggaitnya?"

Seperti itulah kiranya bisik-bisik dari segerombolan yeoja genit yg tadi sempat mau menggoda Kyuhyun. Sedangkan EunHae hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah Kyuhyun pergi, ternyata mereka tidak di apa-apa'in. Karena kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah marah besar! Tidak peduli itu siapa akan ia musnahkan kecuali orang yg paling berarti dihidupnya, matipun ia rela demi melindungi orang yg sangat ia cintai sebut saja belahan jiwa.

.

.

Bugh! Kyuhyun membanting pintu Audinya setelah ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Bugh,,,,bugh,,,,bugh! "Arrgghhh pabboya Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa tadi kau sampai keceplosan sich!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya seraya berteriak-teriak frustasi. Dengan cepat ia nyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meniggalkan arena Bar tadi.

.

.

.

"Aish! Eomma sedang pergi bersama Chullie Eomma! Mana garam habis lagi!" umpat Sungmin kesal seraya mencari persediaan garamnya dimana-mana.

"Sepertinya persediaan garam di rumah ini benar-benar sudah habis! Baiklah aku beli dulu ah!" seru Sungmin beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Tuan Lee! Mau kemana?" tegur kepala maid rumah ini secara sopan

"Aku mau membeli garam"

"Biar saya menyuruh maid lainnya Tuan!"

"Tidak usah ahjuma! Aku mau sekalian mencari udara segar?" ucap terakhir Sungmin sebelum menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya di pintu utama rumah mewahnya ini.

.

.

.

Disaat Kyuhyun sedang asyik-asyiknya menggerutu seraya menyetir, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menyelip secara mendadak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit goyah. Tanpa di duga-duga ada seseorang yg menyebrang, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun langsung mengerem mobilnya mendadak, hal itu menyebabkan suara berisik yg memilukan telinga. Sampai-sampai namja yg menyebrang dengan tenang tadi menoleh ke mobil Kyuhyun. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun seketika melotot tajam setelah diketahuinya Namja yg menyebrang tadi, dengan segera Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap tajam Namja cantik yg menatapnya polos.

"Yak! Kau mau mati,eoh! Kelinci gendut!" teriak sadis Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin mengerjabkan beberapa kali kedua manik foxynya mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun, setelah sadar Sungmin pun balas menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau yg mau menabrakku! Kenapa jadi aku yg kau salahkan, eoh! Tidak tahukah kalau lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau bagi para pejalan kaki!" sungut Sungmin menggebu seraya menunjuk lampu lalu lintas. Seketika Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah karena kepabboannya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Namja Aneh!" setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya yg sempat tertunda, tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat mncekal pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat Sungmin menoleh kembali ke belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yg ingin aku katakan terhadapmu!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam kedua manik foxy yg sedang memandangnya heran. Belum sempat Sungmin mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam mobil Audi Kyuhyun, yg membuat Sungmin makin terheran-heran.

"Apa maksud semua ini" tanya mengintimidasi Sungmin yg malah di tanggapi dengan tatapan lembut dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak seketika.

"Ini tentang perasaanku terhadapmu?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Anyeong! Akhirnya Chap 3 datang!

Rippyu,,,,ne! Semakin banyak yg Rippyuuu! Semakin cepat Update nya!

Sampai bertemu di chap depan!

MUACH! SARANGHAE!


End file.
